Questionable Courage
by Kitty-Kat Allie
Summary: GLORY IN THE MAGNIFICENCE OF JOKER! This has been edited, though it's not complete yet. Joker barely manages to survive and together with Kirito, they begin their lives anew. Is there romance in the works? Or only mischief? Joker's past revealed! My way
1. Don't You Leave Me

EVERYONE MUST SHARE IN THE GLORIOUS MAGNIFICENCE OF JOKER! No, not the Batman Joker. You're in Flame of Recca fanfiction, I promise. Don't turn around. DON'T LEAVE! Because this story is about Joker and even if it sucks, you _must read it anyway._ Because… Joker is glorious. LOL. Seriously, though, I fell in love with Joker. I know he dies at the end, but I wanted him to live, because I feel like it, and because the glory of him SHALL LIVE ON! *still LOLing* I refused, however, to do an OC pairing for him and I'm not such a yaoi fangirl anymore that I'm going to go out of my way to find him a bishie to sex. I also wanted him to live in a plausible manner. So, I've created Kirito/Joker. It actually works well. It helps that neither of these characters go much into their past (seeing as Kirito forgot hers and Joker loves, well, his jokes). It also helps that Kirito's character isn't as well defined as others. So, in a way, if I go OOC, it's not really noticeable, unless I make her cuss a lot and/or slutty. Oh, gawd, that's a paragraph. Let's get on with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca. And NOBODY OWNS JOKER BECAUSE HE IS FREE AND MAGNIFICENT! NOT EVEN HIS CREATOR CAN CONTAIN HIM!

Questionable Courage

Chapter One

Don't You Leave Me

As gravity piled onto gravity and the vacuum began to form, Kirito's black eyes stared blankly at Joker's figure- standing tall and proud, gored by the huge length of lead pipe. Blood dripped onto the cracking tiles as Kadotsu's screaming rent the air. Kadotsu's broken, bleeding body was caught by the suction as the blackhole formed.

_He's leaving. They're all leaving. All alone. I'll be all alone. _

_**Break it yourself**_.

"I can't…" Kirito sobbed again. "I can't by myself. I'm not… strong like you."

Her empty eyes stared as the blackhole, as the nothingness, grew and Kadotsu howled. The nothingness was eating him, sucking him in, crushing him into the darkness. Kirito's eyes drank in the sight of the man whose name she didn't remember as he stumbled. His wild, crazed grin spread over his face.

_He's too close. He knows it. He'll be sucked in. Crushed into nothing and I'm all alone. Leave me with my questions unanswered and I'll live too scared to know the truth, too curious not to ask. _

"Don't leave. Stay with me. DON'T YOU LEAVE ME!" Kirito screamed as his feet slid over the tiles. Tears rushed down her cheeks and her eyes squinted shut as she hollered desperately. "Please! I can't- I can't do it alone! Don't leave me, whoever you are! Please!"

_Bitch _still_ doesn't know my name?_ Joker thought angrily as he watched her tears fall. _Damn it_. He cursed silently. He hated seeing little girls cry and she had the innocent face of a fourteen-year-old as she sobbed brokenly. _She making impossible to die without regrets_. He growled into his mind. The crushing weight of the blackhole was making more blood flow past the broken pipe and his breathing faltered.

"PLEASE! I CAN'T DO IT ALONE! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'm… all alone… again… again." Kirito slumped over gripping her black hair in both hands. "Help me…" She whispered.

_DAMN IT!_ Joker's hand reached out and grasped the Taishaku Kaiten. Blood slid between his fingers and his hand slipped. He gritted his teeth and held on.

"Tai… shaku… Kai_ten_!" Joker hoarsely whispered. Gravity enveloped him as his eyes squeezed shut and he bit back a scream.

Kirito opened her eyes to see Joker gone and his bloody madogu standing upright in the ground. Her hair whipped around her as the blackhole's reaching fingers clutched at her.

_Yes. Take me, too. Take me into nothingness so the loneliness and the questions disappear. I can't be strong enough alone. Even… even Shiguma is gone._

Suddenly, the blackhole collapsed on itself and disappeared. Her hair flew up revealing her face clearly, her wide eyes bewildered.

"Ah… Kadotsu… and the man with the Kansai accent… just… vanished." She whispered. "And left me behind. She blinked as her body began to shake. "_No_… NO! DON'T YOU LEAVE ME!" Kirito screamed, scrambling to her feet and running forward. Her slippers skidded over the tile as her hair whipped around her again as if the blackhole was returning. _What?_

"Shut yer trap, girl. I didn't go nowhere." A harsh, deep voice on the other side of the room muttered. Kirito turned to see the Uruha member stumbling on his feet, the pipe still lodged in his torso. He leaned against the far wall and grinned a bloody smile over at her. "Though, I ain't gonna last much longer. I always was a sucker for glasses." He coughed and blood sprayed over the tile. His body slumped and Kirito watched, still bewildered and frozen, as he fell to his side on the broken tiles.

"U-Uruha-san! Uruha-san!" Kirito exclaimed rushing over the tiles. As the tower shook, she tripped over tiles and fell to her knees, her eyes wide and staring at the bloody body in front of her. Tears ran down her face. "I don't know how you did it, but thank you, Uruha-san."

"J-joker…" His voice harshly murmured.

Kirito wiped her eyes and ran forward again. "I'm not joking. I'll save you. I'll save you if you help me. You can't leave me, okay? Never. You're going to live and you're going to break Rinne for me, you promised as of right now." Kirito told him as she knelt beside him. He was already unconscious. "You've promised me by staying." Kirito murmured to him, her shaking hand brushing away long strands of blonde hair.

She reached into her vest pockets and found her emergency first-aid kit supplies. The tower shuddered and shook, roars echoing from the depths, as she bound his chest as tightly as possible around the pipe, constantly checking his breathing. His heartbeat was shallow and rapid, but still there. After doing the little she could, she drew one arm around her shoulders and pushed herself slowly to her feet. In the battle before, she'd barely been touched, only Shiguma had taken damage. She winced as her only friend's death replayed in her mind. With a ragged breath, she changed her fourteen-year-old self to a twenty-three-year-old to better hold up his limp weight.

_I won't be able to make it all the way to the vehicle garage like this. He's going to die._ Kirito thought in despair as she shuffled over the uneven floor. Her eyes fell on the bloody staff the Uruha had wielded. "That… m-may help…" She panted.

She grasped it and then yanked it from the ground. She stumbled back and stumbled further as the tower shuddered again. Gritting her teeth, she used the bladed staff as a cane to pull herself forward. Step by step, the woman made her way to the elevators with her burden.

Hours later, Kirito paced the hospital floor, her hair swishing agitatedly. Her black dress snapped around her ankles, the words on the front once again covered by her many-pocketed vest.

She had _somehow_ managed to get to the vehicle hanger and procure a small, fast car that was totally madogu-less. It had been difficult to get his long, lanky body in the car without moving the pipe or damaging his body further, but she'd done it. It had _not_ been difficult to find the closest hospital controlled by Mori that she could easily use to her advantage as his personal Shishiten member- but it had taken a little too long for comfort. She had no idea what had happened with Mori or the Hokage. She had no idea what happened to anybody or anything. The only thing she was sure of was the fluttering heartbeat she had felt beneath her fingertips before the doctors wrenched the Uruha man away.

_Alive. Alive. He's alive. He has to be alive._

Kirito repeated to herself like a mantra as she wrung her vest in her hands and paced. The doctors had informed her it was a very "touch-and-go" situation. There were no guarantees the young man would live. The pipe had, luckily, not hit his lungs or heart, nor had it hit a major artery or other organ. It had, however, torn his torso open and shattered a number of his left side ribs. It would take surgery to remove the shards, file and cap the broken ribs for safety, and sew him back up, all of which would take hours to accomplish and he'd already lost so much blood. Kirito had gotten the impression the doctors felt as if they were working on a corpse already, but Mori had a lot of money and the doctors knew better than to refuse.

"Kirito-sama, we have some empty private rooms. Why don't you retire for the night and you'll be updated on the man's condition when you wake? We can also provide you with dinner and a bath. There is still a long time before the man is out of critical condition." An orderly suggested softly, brown eyes in a worried, kind face offered. The young woman was new and didn't quite understand the hushed murmurs or fear of the others present.

Kirito looked up, concentration broken, gaze bewildered once more.

"What? Did you need something?" Kirito asked absently. She abruptly became intense. "The surgery? Is he alive then?"

"I don't have news of the surgery, Kirito-sama, forgive me." The orderly bowed. "I merely suggested you rest and, perhaps, wash up and eat?"

Kirito stared down at herself, eyes unfathomably staring at the blood-soaked black dress and the grit and dust clinging everywhere else.

"I'm fine. I need to make sure he's alive." Kirito whispered. _I don't want to be alone. I have to make sure he doesn't disappear like he almost did. _

"Kirito-sama?" A man's weary voice called out as doors swung. Both the young orderly and Kirito looked towards the ICU doors as a blood-splattered surgeon walked through.

"Yes. That's me." Kirito stepped forward as the orderly touched her elbow.

"It's about the patient. The surgery has ended and it was a success."

Relief made her knees weak. The orderly's firm grip on her arm was the only thing keeping her on her feet as she waiting to hear more.

"However, he is still not out of the critical stage. He, of course, will be monitored this night. We did have his type of blood in storage and are replacing what is lost as we speak. He may live, but I want to warn you that his chances are still very slim. His body has been under extreme stress, as if he had been placed under an immense pressure that almost crushed him, not to mention everything else that we told you before. He will not be waking before the night ends. I can say that with perfect clarity. Please, allow Musumi-san lead you to a room so you may rest." He gestured towards the orderly.

"Yes… of course. Thank you." Kirito murmured automatically. The surgeon bowed and returned to the ICU.

"I'm glad for you, Kirito-sama. This man must be very dear to you. I'll pray for his recovery."

"No… he's not. I don't even know his name." Kirito corrected Musumi quietly as she walked through the white-washed hallways. "I just don't want to be alone. So he can't die."

"I see." Even though she didn't. Musumi smiled softly and squeezed Kirito's arm reassuringly. "I'll still pray for his recovery. Would you like dinner before retiring?"

"No… I'm not… hungry."

"All right." When Musumi attempted to turn her around to lead her away, Kirito balked.

"N-no, please, I need to see him. I need to be near him and make sure he's alive, please. Let me sleep in his room tonight, on a chair, on the ground, anything, please." Kirito begged. Musumi's eyes widened.

"I'll… I'll see what I can do, Kirito-sama. I'm sure the doctor won't refuse." Musumi murmured softly, turning Kirito back around.

Kirito woke groggily, wondering why her glasses were still on her face. _Did I fall asleep reading again?_ She wondered as she raised her head. The room swayed and buckled in her vision as dizziness swamped her. Her stomach was roaring with hunger and the smell of old blood made her senses reel. _After four years, you'd think I'd just ignore the smell now._

Her black, crusty eyes gazed around the room and her tightly-honed instincts screamed. As did her muscles in her hunched over position. This place wasn't the room she'd had for the last four years in Mori's mansion. Late morning sunlight lit white walls so they blinded her groggy eyes. She only slept this late when she stayed up late on a mission.

_Mission! The mission! The Hokage! Koganei-san is my opponent-_ Her racing heart began to slow as the memories of the day before returned. She looked down in front of her as the gentle beeping of a machine finally made it to her ears. Kirito's eyes widened. In the middle of the white room, the headboard flush with the wall across from the door, sat a long bed, next to which she sat on an uncomfortable, wooden, barely-padded chair. Machines beeped on both sides and an IV drip hung from a shining rack. There wasn't a blood sac, fortunately, to make her queasiness increase, but the man lying silently and still on white sheets was more than enough to make her head reel. The same man with the crazed, bloody grin and rude, Kansai dialect was pale and small on the bed. His long blonde hair had been braided and thrown over the pillow like a slumbering snake. His black hat was gone, but the shadows of the room covered most of his face. Only the gentle blue light of the machines flickered over his wide mouth and square jaw. It didn't look like the man who'd demanded she learn his name or created a blackhole to destroy a rampaging madman- she'd never really liked Kadotsu, so she wasn't planning on avenging _that_ lunatic's death.

_I must've passed out as soon as I walked into the room._ _At least I made it to the bed-er, chair. _Kirito thought to herself as she straightened her bent spine further. She glanced over the machines, sighing in relief seeing his vitals were steady. His blood pressure was a little low, but steady. She frowned softly even as the relief swamped.

"What am I doing? Saving an enemy? Caring that he may live? Using Mori-sama's name to pay for everything, nonetheless! This man, whatever his name is, is a lunatic and would have tried to kill Mori-sama at Kurei-san's side! Why should his existence matter at all? Even if I didn't like Kadotsu-san, it doesn't make this man any less a teammate's murderer. I don't even remember this uncouth, insane man's name!" Kirito groaned and covered her face with her hands, pushing her glasses up into her hair.

_I always was a sucker for glasses. _

"Thank you, Uruha-san, for staying." She whispered softly, almost against her will. "I don't know why I brought you here or what to do next, but thank you for not dying and leaving me alone. Thank you for staying because I asked you. Without you, I'd be even more lost. Please, wake up and say something soon! I need your help to destroy this last link to Mori-sama and then I'll never have to smell blood again." Kirito stiffened as a large, callused palm wrapped around her wrist.

"Joker."

She looked up, shining onyx eyes wide. Eyes the color of teal met hers.

"Joker. Damn it, woman, my name is Joker." His voice grated quietly.

She blinked and then began to laugh, her shoulders shaking as relieved tears fell. "You're… You're awake, Joker-san?" She managed to gasp out as her hysterical giggles subsided.

"Y-yes and I'd rather be dead. I feel like shit." He groaned, his voice sounding odd in its muted tone.

"You shouldn't speak, Joker-san. I'll go get a nurse." She stood and moved towards the door, but was brought up short as his grip stayed firm around her wrist.

"N-Not yet." She looked back as Joker's eyes closed and he grimaced. "F-First, look down."

"What?"

"At your wrist, you stupid hag." Joker snapped angrily.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Kirito exclaimed as anger flared.

"Your wrist, damn it! LOOK!" He coughed harshly and she quickly bent beside him. She helped raise his torso up to ease his breathing. As he drew in a shuddering breath, he lifted her wrist.

Her eyes slowly widened as he sunk back into the pillows.

"Where is it? _Where is it?_" She gasped, horrified, seeing her bare wrist.

"I think… this means… Hokage or Kurei were… successful. The Tendou Jigoku was destroyed… and all the madogu with it. Did you save my… Taishaku Kaiten?"

"Yes, I did. It's in the car."

"Check and… see if it's still… there, but …I doubt it."

"If-if it's gone… but…" Kirito's eyes widened. She stared down at her young hands and touched her face softly, feeling it unlined and soft. Not only that, but it felt like her clothes fit her just fine, so her body hadn't shrunk.

"You look… twenty-something still. I'm not too… surprised. Many of Mori's… bodyguards are young." Joker's eyelids slid lower over his startling dark blue-green irises.

"I thought… I was so sure I was an old woman, because Shiguma responded so well to it." Kirito whispered as her body began to shake.

"Oi. Don't cry… again. If it wasn't… for those tears… I'd be in that… blackhole."

"Then, thank me for it, Joker-san." Kirito snapped. She sucked up her tears and straightened her spine. _Twenty. I'm twenty. I'm… me…_ She stared down at her hands and smiled softly. _No more confusion._ It did feel as if an immensely heavy weight was off her shoulders.

"You… don't need me. Huh… how… ironic. I only lived because… you begged me for help… and you don't… need it." He chuckled weakly.

"How did you do?" Kirito asked trying not to let her awe show. "You were much too close to survive."

"Luck. I tried out an… experiment. I used Taishaku Kaiten to… build another well of… gravity, a counter-well… if you'd like, around… myself. I used the…gravity of the counter… to swing around… the gravity of the blackhole… and was thrown to the… other side of the room. Lucky me." Joker's voice grew weaker and she glanced at the heart monitor. His heartbeat was still steady and his blood pressure hadn't changed. She glanced back at him with a calm smile.

"Yes. Lucky you. Thank you, again." She rose to her feet. "I'll go get the nurse now, Joker-san."

"W-Wait…"

"Yes?" She turned back to him again.

"My… My hat."

She stared at him blankly.

"Your _what_?"

"My… My hat. I need my hat. How… can I be… mysterious if I don't… have my hat?"

"Are you serious?"

"Joker is _always_ serious."

Kirito sighed and decided not to bait him further. Being twenty came with obligations, like maturity. "I'll ask for it." Kirito promised.

"Thanks." His crazed, gleaming grin flashed briefly before he succumbed to sleep once more.

"Lunatic. Truly." Kirito shook her head briefly.

She grimaced down at her clothes. She walked towards the door, determined to get detailed information on the Uruha's condition before anything else. She might be past the shock and despair of the previous day, but it didn't make his situation any less critical. Mori had never told her to kill the Uruha, so she truly had nothing against that crazy man anyway. The thought of loneliness prompted her even further to make sure he would recover completely. The door opened before she reached it, swinging forward on silent hinges over white tile. A kind face popped in and smiled happily seeing Kirito awake and lucid.

"Oh, good! I've been checking every now and then to see if you were all right. I'm glad you are. Are you ready for breakfast?" The vaguely familiar woman chirped as she continued into the room.

"Not quite. I'm fine right now. I'm worried about this man more. How is he? Will he recover?" Kirito asked quickly.

"Of course, of course. He's all you were thinking about last night. I think he was the only reason you weren't in a heap in a corner. You looked exhausted. He's doing fine. Actually, the doctors are amazed by his progress. His body is accepting the blood transfusion without trouble and his condition is only improving. He's a very lucky and strong man."

"It might be genetics, really. He's rather mentally unbalanced." Kirito informed the woman as she brushed her hair from her eyes. The orderly chuckled.

"I'll tell the doctors to be careful, then. Do you remember me, Kirito-sama? My name is Musumi. I'm so glad you slept so long. My shift was just ending when you retired last night and I've been here about… two hours now." Musumi smiled at Kirito. "I'm afraid I've become rather attached to you two and would hate to miss anything."

"Thank you, Musumi-san." Kirito blurted as she stared at the orderly, shocked. _Usually people are scared of me when they know I'm from the Shishiten_.

"Don't be so surprised. The whole hospital is in an uproar because you're using Mori-sama's account to pay. It's almost like everyone's scared of you, but I don't see why. You're so polite and pretty." Musumi smiled and then bowed. "I'll lead you to your room so you can eat and bathe in peace. Follow me, please."

Kirito did as asked, with a nervous glance backwards at Joker's sleeping, shadowed face.

Sun lit the blue-room's wall-papered walls brightly, marking the time as late afternoon. As they entered the red-carpeted room with its large blue-blanketed bed, another orderly walked up behind them with a covered tray. Kirito's stomach growled in response to the scent of warm miso and rice. Musumi giggled behind her hand.

"Well, Kirito-sama, your room has a private bathroom through that door over there. If you have any questions, you can push the call button. When you've finished, you can push it as well and I'll come collect the tray. When I collect the tray, I'll also collect your dirty clothes. There are clean clothes in the bathroom for you. Oh, and I'll make sure to get an update about your man, too." Musumi left with another bow and smile.

"He is not my _man_, per se. Nor my friend." Kirito demurred.

"You are the one who brought him here. I'm sure you even know his name?" Musumi made it a question as she tilted her head to the side.

"Well, yes, it's Joker. But I haven't known it very long." Kirito stammered.

Musumi grinned. "Of course. Well, you may be able to see him tonight again, but the doctors doubt he'll wake for another day or two."

"I'm sure he won't, but he already woke today. He told me today his name when he woke up."

"Oh! He woke up! I must tell the doctor immediately! You should've told me sooner Kirito-sama!" Musumi chided quickly before rushing out the door, the silent, second orderly right behind her, looking scared.

Kirito spent the next few hours eating and then showering. She wasted several minutes staring at her bare wrists. Her fingers traced the outline of both Rinne and Nervah, feeling lonely and free at the same time. The water was cold by the by she finally stepped out. The spare set of clothes the hospital provided for her to change into weren't the most comfortable unfortunately. The thin blue cotton pants and matching shirt made her feel like a patient and rather cold, but they were clean. As the sun slid below the horizon, she pushed the small orange button and braided her damp black hair. Musumi was quick to arrive again with a big smile on her face.

"I was hoping I could visit Joker-san's room again?" Kirito hesitantly asked.

"Oh, yes, it shouldn't be a problem. The doctors finished their tests and are amazed that he's already woken up. He's so much stronger than an average person! We'll nip down to the kitchen area to drop off the tray and your clothes, maybe even pick you up something to munch on, and I'll lead you directly back." Musumi chattered gaily as the two young women left the room.

Thanks to her own powers of observation, Kirito managed not to get lost in the maze of white walls and sharp corners. Being so out of the way of anything, the hospital was well-equipped, but fairly empty. For the most part, Kirito saw only nurses and orderlies in the hallways. After taking the tray to the kitchen and sending the clothes to the basement, Kirito followed Musumi to the ICU. Though his condition was stabilized, he was still in the critical stages of improvement and needed the rest of the 24-hour surveillance before being moved to another part of the hospital. Kirito's heart thudded painfully as the double doors swung open and Musumi led her into the Unit.

It felt so odd, being this nervous about seeing an unconscious lunatic she'd already spoken to that day. She had to admit, though, she _was_ nervous and her heart was doing flipflops. She had lost her balance somewhere and it was proving difficult to refocus her center. Maybe if Shiguma hadn't been killed, if someone of the Ura Uruha were to finally show up, if _anything_ could happen so she could learn of what happened in SODOM, maybe she could recall the serenity she had fought for years to assume.

Musumi stopped before a door and pushed it open gently. Kirito walked forward and stepped up to the Uruha's side, once again shocked by his condition.

"Here's a chair, Kirito-sama. I need to do some paperwork, but you can stay here as long as you like. I doubt you'd do anything to sabotage his condition." Musumi winked and set the cushioned stool behind Kirito. "If you need help finding your room, just turn left out of the door and go straight through the ICU doors and someone will be at the desk to help you. Please, _don't_ push the nurse button as, only do so in an emergency."

Kirito rolled her eyes as Musumi left, breaking her stony shock.

_I know that_. Kirito retorted silently. She turned back to the Uruha's slack face. She exhaled heavily and perched on the stool. She raised her hand, paused, and then let it fall over Joker's.

"I'll make sure you get better, Joker-san." Kirito whispered.


	2. Filling in the Gaps

All right! On to chapter two. I'm not expecting this story to be very long, btw. So, enjoy while it lasts. I guess I should address some stuff before continuing.

Appearances: First of all, I read the manga, that's it, and I read it online, so all I see is black and white. Therefore, Kirito has black hair and eyes and Joker has blonde hair and blue-green eyes. They were silver, but as only ONE person has read this fic, who cares if I change it? I decided to change his eyes from silver- even though I LOVE it- to blue-green because that Nanashi's eye color from MAR, another manga by the same author. There's a rumor floating around that Nanashi may just be Joker form Recca, and I'm TOTALLY for that. If you haven't done so, look up MAR and read it. You'll be convinced he's Joker, too.

Joker managing to live: Okay, so you might want to pull up the bullshit card. I just wanted to let you know- madogus are bullshit. And I actually talked to my friend about it and it was his idea. He said it was … "plausible" in the way making a blackhole is plausible. Anyway, being able to fuck with gravity means you can do a lot of stuff, like become invisible, too! Apparently, gravity affects light and if you bend light with gravity you can make it seem like you're _invisible_, which is why Joker disappeared from sight because he surrounded himself in gravity, bending the light _away_ from him. Geddit? It can even mess with a person's perception of time- I don't understand that even more, so I won't even explain it (it can't actually change time, just the things affected by time or something like that). I promise next chapter won't have these paragraphs at the beginning. Lol.

Questionable Courage

Chapter Two

Filling in the Gaps

Musumi walked into Joker's room two weeks later pushing a cart laden with food. She brushed back a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear and smiled seeing Kirito at Joker's bedside, per norm, holding up a handful of cards as Joker set his hand on the bed.

"Full straight of diamonds."

"Straight flush of hearts." Kirito set her own hand down with a small smirk.

"FUCK!" Joker exclaimed. "This is why I hate calculating girls like you. Why can't you be one of those cute girls that always loses and pouts and then I could- YOW!" He yelped at Kirito grabbed a handful of blonde hair and yanked.

"What. Was. _That_?" Kirito gritted out slowly. "Who saved your worthless life?"

"Leggo, leggo! I take it back! You're cute!" Joker gave in helplessly. Kirito smiled pleasantly and released him. She patted his hat.

"Thank you. You're so kind, Joker-san."

Musumi laughed and wheeled the cart to the bed. "It's time for lunch, Kirito-sama, Joker-san. I'm sorry to interrupt."

"It's fine. Thank you for bringing it to us again. Joker-san is well enough to make it to the cafeteria by now." Kirito stood and helped Musumi set up Joker's tray. "You're being too indulgent by far, Musumi-san."

"Hey! I got gored through the _gut_, Kirito. I think I deserve a little TLC from such a pretty lady." He grinned up at Musumi, who promptly flushed.

"The food is much better through room service, Kirito-sama. And Joker-san is right. He needs the extra rest after such a horrible wound. I don't think many would've survived. How did it happen?" Musumi inquired innocently as she set up Kirito's tray.

Kirito and Joker glanced at each other.

"Car accident."

"Fishing accident."

"FISHING ACCIDENT? Did someone mistake you for a whale and _spear _you?" Kirito exclaimed incredulously.

"What? That's a lot more exciting than a _car accident_. How uncreative! How unoriginal! I prefer my own creative flair." Joker retorted. Kirito yanked a handful of blonde hair again.

"We don't need creative flair, we need discretion. Is that in your vocabulary?" Kirito demanded, her dark eyes flashing.

"Will you stop yanking like that?" Joker whined. "My head hurts."

Musumi giggled again. This was the second she'd asked and the second time Joker had come up with a suitably "creative" accident. She had a feeling Joker was enjoying making Kirito lose her temper.

"I'll leave you to your card game, then. Enjoy your meal. The doctor will come after lunch for the checkup."

"Thanks. See you later, Musumi." Joker waved cheekily as Kirito daintily fell onto her chair with crossed arms.

"Yes, thank you, Musumi-san."

The door closed behind her and Kirito swept up the props. "Where were we?"

"You had gotten through to Mori's secretary while I was unconscious last week." Joker reminded her as he dug into his lunch with gusto.

"Ah, yes. She informed me that Mori-sama had not yet returned from his… _business_ trip and she had not received any instructions from him in these past two weeks. I made it to a bank as well and found out my monthly stipend had gone through without trouble and this bill is still being paid from Mori-sama's business account. I have no idea if he's still alive or dead, though." Kirito paused slightly. "You were right about Taishaku Kaiten. There are some worthless fragments in my car and that's it." Kirito rubbed her bare wrist absently and then stuffed the cards in her pocket.

"What about SODOM? Did you manage to get there as well?"

"Yes. It's completely destroyed. There's fire damage almost every where, especially where the ceremony was going to be held. The zombies are gone, Marie-san is gone, the Shishiten and the Hokage Uruha are gone, and, of course, the Hokage are gone. Anything could have happened. Luckily, the vehicle hanger was mostly undamaged. We could sell off the remaining vehicles. We could potentially leave them at a garage here in town and have a small account opened for any funds."

"Before we sell them all off, were there any motorcycles?" Joker asked quickly, rice stuck around his mouth. Kirito sighed and brushed the rice grains away.

"I keep cleaning up your messes, Joker-san." Kirito wiped off her hand and then picked up her chopsticks. A faint blush was hidden under the rim of Joker's low hat. "There were a few motorcycles and they were undamaged in the collapse of SODOM."

"G-Great. I'll take one for myself then. I've been wanted a good ride for a while now." Joker grinned, shaking away the heat from his face. _She's a calculating, card-counting bitch. Course, I count cards, too…_

"You have European imports and the best vehicles money can buy at your disposal and you're going to choose a _motorcycle?_ Not only are they entirely unsafe, but they're impractical. What if it rains?" Kirito pointed out in amazement.

"Yeah… but they're pretty sweet. There's nothing sexier than a good bike. C'mon, admit it, a motorcycle totally gets ya hot." Joker teased, poking Kirito's bicep with his chopsticks. She brushed him away.

"That's unsanitary. They're used for eating, not touching people. Motorcycles do not _get me hot_, especially if you're involved. Finish your lunch and stop spouting nonsense." Kirito replied haughtily. Joker raised his face to the ceiling and shook his head.

"Of all the girls to stay alive for-" He broke off at she jabbed his ribs on the wounded side.

"Stop complaining and be thankful for once." Kirito snapped angrily. She grabbed her tray and moved to stand, ready to go to the cafeteria to eat in peace.

Joker reached out to grasp her slender wrist and held her in place.

"I am." He mumbled.

She looked back him. His face was lowered to his lap, his free hand scratching his cheek. For some reason, the almost concealed blush on his face made her heart melt. It didn't mean she'd let it slide.

"You are what?" She pressed, keeping on her feet.

"Thankful. I _am_ thankful to be alive. So… thanks, Kiri-chan."

"You're welcome. And never call me that again." Kirito ordered as she sat down. "What do we plan to do when the doctors release you? Should we…" Kirito trailed off and stared down at his hand still holding her wrist. "Are we going our separate ways?" She forced out.

"Well… We need to go to Tokyo, to the main office, and see if we can get in contact with anyone and fill in the gaps. I also need to find out where Kurei is and what he's planning. I don't think we need to split up for that, Kirito. We could use each other's help finding out information." Joker slowly thought out.

"Yes…but…afterwards?" Kirito pressed again. Her shoulders were suddenly tense.

"I kind of remember making a promise." Joker turned his face her way, his mouth turning up into a grin. "Not that I was given really any choice. Apparently, staying alive put me in some sort of contract with you and I don't feel like breaking it any time soon. What if you start crying again?"

Kirito looked up and frowned seeing his hat in the way. She reached forward and pushed the hat up, meeting his teal gaze again. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, you can say that. And you could please stop doing that? I like my hat the way it is!" Joker grumbled reaching up to tug it back down. His breath left in a grunt as Kirito flung herself at him, her arms around his neck, her glasses pressing awkwardly against his jaw.

"Thank you. I didn't think you heard me and you'd disappear. I never… I never broke Rinne on my own and… I don't… I'm not ready to be alone yet, Joker-san. It's hard to believe both my madogus are gone." She tightened her embrace and squeezed her eyes shut tight. "Thank you."

"It's no problem. Damsels in distress are a weakness of mine. I keep breaking character for them." He slowly reached up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He ignored her glasses and turned his head slightly. He hadn't had a woman in his arms like this in a long time and it felt pretty good. He had forgotten how soft they felt and how nice they smelled. His nose was close enough to her long black hair that the gentle scent of lavendar was overpowering.

"Is this an invitation, Kiri-chan?" Joker murmured, pulling her more onto his lap.

"Wh-what?" Kirito blinked, leaning away slightly. He grinned wickedly and wiggled his eyebrows, using his bared face to his advantage.

Kirito's face slowly began to heat as the veins in her forehead pulsed.

"YOU HENTAI!" Kirito pulled back and punched his face, sending him flying into his pillows, the remnants of his lunch scattering. Blood arched in the air as the doctor pushed open the door.

"Time for your checkup- Er… What happened?" Kuromoto questioned as he looked over Joker's bloodied and hat-concealed face.

"He felt like taking a nap." Kirito explained with a pleasant smile. "I'll finish my lunch downstairs."

&&&

Kirito stared at Joker's grinning mouth under his black hat, his blonde hair in a long, single braid. He had changed into the new clothes she'd bought (using Mori's money again). The tight jeans and loose, green T-shirt looked good on his tall, muscled frame and went well with the tan-colored boots. She bought herself a new set of clothes consisting of a long plaid skirt, a white, button-down shirt, and burgundy vest. She glanced at the helmet he held out to her and then back at him, still disbelieving.

"You honestly don't think I'll leave my comfortable, _safe_, four-door sedan with AC, automatic windows and locks, and leather seats to ride behind you on a _motorcycle_ all the way to _Tokyo_, do you?" Kirito finally demanded hotly.

"Yeah, sure. It'll be great!"

Kirito groaned and rolled her eyes. The doctors had finally declared Joker well enough to leave the day before. The stitches on his back wound had been taken out last week and the larger wound that had needed skin grafting was finally strong enough to forgo the torso wrap he'd had for three weeks. He still needed a bandage over the area, but not much more than that.

"No, it won't be _great_. I am _not_ going to get on the back of that thing. Have you noticed I'm wearing a skirt?"

"So? It's long enough. If you sit with your skirt tucked around your knees you'll be fine. Oh, and it's called ridin' bitch."

"Riding _what_?" Kirito growled.

"Ridin' bitch. Look, just hop on behind me and-"

"I am not _ridin' bitch_, as you so quaintly call it. I'm going to drive my safe, comfortable car and that's final!"

"But… this is _faster_! Besides, I'm going to be driving pretty fast, what if you lose me?" Joker pointed out.

"Obviously, don't drive so fast! You promised not to leave, didn't you?"

"Yeah. That's just it Kiri-chan-"

"Please, don't call me that, Joker-san." Kirito ground out.

"-I did make a promise. I can't drive a car at all, but I can drive one of these babies. I don't like not being able to drive when I'm supposed to be your protector or something like that, right? I'm supposed to take Shiguma's place until you find your own courage, right?"

"How did you translate that out of my senseless babblings while you were half-dead?" Kirito gaped.

"Because I'm awesome like that. Anyway. I can't very well be your protector if _you're_ in control. Not only that, I'm better able to protect you if you're so close to me as you need to be while ridin' bitch. In a car, it'll be a lot harder. Motorcycles are easier to control, too. C'mon, I really did think about this. There are way more pros than cons. Let's go." Joker waved the helmet at Kirito beseechingly. "Plus, this way, you'll get more money selling your four-door, leather-seated sedan. Oh, and I left the keys at the desk when you weren't looking."

Kirito dragged her hand through her hair.

"Are you serious about protecting me? Or did you pull it out of thin air to get your way?"

"Who knows? Why not just think of it the nice way so we both win?" Joker suggested as his grin widened. He could sense her weakening.

"It's going to be cold."

"No, it won't. It's hotter than hell out. You're already sweating."

"FINE!" Kirito threw up her hands. "I'm doing it for the extra couple million yen, not on the account of anything else!" Kirito told him as she pulled her hair back into a braid.

"Of course!" Joker sang.

Kirito grabbed the helmet and, after fumbling with her glasses and the helmet's visor, managed to get everything in place. Joker revved the engine, his own helmet already on. Her eyes narrowed on the straps hanging loose under the helmet. She stepped forward and tugged on one.

"Hey! Please tie these up, Joker-san! It's dangerous!"

"What? Yeah, yeah. Hop on." Joker waved her hand away and checked over the gears and meters.

Kirito rolled her eyes and clambering inelegantly on. She fumbled with her skirt, gasping when the motorcycle wiggled beneath her from the movement.

"I got it under control. Just settle down and then wrap your arms around my waist." Joker shouted over his shoulder.

"R-right." Fear was working up into her throat. Sure, she'd done scarier things than just sitting on a motorcycle, but she'd always had Shiguma.

She blinked and then looked at Joker's back. A few moments later and her skirt was tucked between her knees and Joker's thighs and her arms were around his waist. _He's my Shiguma now. I don't need to be afraid. I can fly again, only… this time it's a little different. _

"Ready, Kiri-chan?" He shouted.

"Yes. And _don't_ call me that!" Kirito snapped, forgetting to say 'please'. She let out a loud squeak as the motorcycle took off in a squeal of rubber.

It was a little different. Usually, she didn't have a helmet on when she flew with Shiguma. Shiguma also didn't take corners so sharp or lean so close to the ground she thought she'd fall off, but Joker did. She thought, maybe, the differences would cause the fear to return full force and she'd be screaming her head off or two seconds away from pissing herself. Instead, the same sheer joy of freedom and power was rushing through her veins, the adrenaline pumping through her system like a narcotic. The trust she had had for Shiguma had magically transferred to this lunatic ex-enemy and she felt safe, even "ridin' bitch." His hair was captured between their two bodies, brushing against her bare neck occasionally, while her own whipped behind her on the wind. She wanted to throw out her arms and whoop, but instead she pulled herself closer to Joker and laughed quietly to herself.

Joker grinned feeling Kirito's body shake softly. It didn't feel like the trembling of terror and his quick glance in the rearview mirror confirmed it. She was smiling too widely to be afraid, so he figured he was feeling her laughing. For a woman who pissed him off to no end and was nowhere close to his ideal, he still couldn't help but be proud that she trusted him enough to enjoy the experience instead of fearing it. The thought of being comparable to a giant, flying, laser-throwing spider monster wasn't exactly thrilling, but some gentle persuasion could fix that. He could be subtle when he wanted to be and Kirito's lack of appreciation was getting on his nerves. He could understand Neon- she was in love with Kurei. The Hokage were labeled enemies- or at least enemy enough that he could care less about gender. Kirito, however, was no longer an enemy and he had promised to drag her around until she got her feet under her.

He deserved some compensation for that. Surely a few nights alone in a nice hotel wouldn't be too much to ask. Not that he was _going_ to ask.

&&&

Joker leaned back, his eyes closed under the new ball cap he'd just bought. It was dark blue and had "I *heart* Tokyo" on it. Thanks to his blonde hair and taller, broader frame, it caused more than a few people to stop and try speaking to him in faltering, heavily accented English, or even German once. He enjoyed the surprise when he replied in perfect Japanese and waved. Yes, Joker was enjoying his joke, though it was growing cold as impatience gnawed at him. From under the wide brim, he glanced up at the large, multi-windowed building he used to walk in without pausing to take a breath across the street from the convenient bench he'd found. Kirito had gone into Mori's central business branch more than an hour ago and his legs were starting to twitch. He did _not_ like waiting. Especially not when the woman he'd promised to protect just walked into his enemy's territory alone. He waved away another confused- though interested- Japanese woman and got to his feet with a groan.

Joker doesn't wait.

He sauntered across the street, deftly avoiding cars and bicycles, putting an extra swagger in his stride as he went. He could already imagine Kirito's reaction, which made him grin.

_I said _stay outside_! Don't you get it? You were labeled an enemy, kill on sight, when you defected with Kurei-san! I was fine._

_Psh, who cares? I'm not going to just sit there on the bench like a good little boy and wait for her. Besides, she knows better than to think I'm a good little boy who does what he's told._ He whistled jauntily and pushed open the front doors.

"Konnichi wa, sir. What may I help you with today?" The front receptionist asked pleasantly. He eyed her crimped brown curls, dark brown eyes, and good-sized bust before leaning against the counter. She didn't look familiar, luckily.

"I've an appointment today. Up on floor 35." He jabbed his thumb upwards, using the code for 'Uruha' business.

"Just a moment, sir, to see if you're cleared for access." She replied pleasantly.

Joker looked around the main room disinterested, wondering what would happen next. Using that code was probably going to get him killed, but what's life without a little danger? His dark gaze scanned the wide room with dark blue, marble tiles, revolving glass door, and wide glass walls facing the street. The potted plants had changed with the season, as usual, and were tall potted palms and real flowering vines curled around leafless, miniature trees. Several brown, leather couches and wooden coffee tables were set in the corners of the room for visitors to relax on and wait. His eyes caught the small, orange light blinking above the golden elevator doors. The elevator was coming down from at least the 25th floor. Joker's mouth twisted up into a smirk.

_I bet I know who that is._ Joker settled more comfortably in his lounging position against the counter.

"Excuse me, sir? That floor was been closed for construction. Are you sure it was the thirty-_fifth_ floor?"

Joker turned to look at her, his mouth still smirking. _She's so newb she doesn't even recognize the code? Whoa._

"It's all right. I think my meeting is coming down to me." He jerked his head towards the elevator that was just leaving floor five.

"There are a number of people in this building, sir, coming and going at all times. That may not be the person you're here to meet, sir." The receptionist politely pointed out rather puzzled.

"I have a pretty good guess and I'm guessing a pretty woman with black hair and glasses with be walking out of that elevator."

The woman became even more confused. "Kirito-sama?"

The elevator pinged and Kirito stepped out looking frustrated. She paused and her eyes widened on Joker's gaily waving figure.

"Looks like I guessed it. So, how about you treat me to dinner for it?" Joker leaned over the counter and grinned. "I promise not to be an expensive date. Got free time tonight?"

"Uh-ah-ano… I…" She blushed and stuttered, flustered by his sudden attack.

"What. Are. You. _Doing?_" Kirito hissed angrily as she stormed across the waiting room.

"I was asking this pretty girl out to dinner. And, of course, I'm here for you."

"You shouldn't be!" Kirito almost growled. "I thought we discussed this earlier?"

"Are you upset that I'm flirting again? You'll always be number one in my heart, Kiri-chan. I just can't help it when I see cute girl. I promise to be better." Joker quipped.

"What did I say about that name? Don't you confuse Tokato-san like that!" Kirito grabbed his ear and dragged him towards the door. "The next time you do this, I'll bloody your nose again!"

"Threats? That's not like you- _Itai!_" Joker trailed after her quickly to reduce the pain on his ear. "That's just like you to attack my ear like this. You know how sensiti- ITAI!"

Tokato watched them go, still blushing faintly and baffled.

Kirito tossed Joker into a side alley and backed him up against a wall, black eyes flashing. She perched her fists on her hips, bushy brows low over her nose.

"Ignoring the part where you _implied_ we had some sort of romantic relationship, what were you doing in that building? I said_ stay outside_! Don't you get it? You were labeled an enemy, kill on sight, when you defected with Kurei-san! I was fine." Joker grinned as she ranted word for word exactly what he thought she would. His grin was wiped away as she continued her tirade. "I haven't betrayed Mori-sama and he doesn't need my body to consume, either! What kind of protector would you be if y-"

She cut off as he stepped towards her, a murderous aura rolling off of him.

"Repeat that." He ordered softly, his voice deadly. Kirito backed up and jumped when she touched the wall behind her.

"What?"

"Repeat the _consuming you_ part."

"Wh-what?"

"Damn it, you stupid woman!" His hands slammed into the wall behind her on each side her head. "What do you mean _doesn't need your body to consume_?"

"Wh-When he became merged with the Tendou Jigoku, Mori-san ordered young women be sent to his room with every meal. He would… He would consume their flesh for sustenance instead of eating cooked food. It helped keep his body relatively stable because the Tendou Jigoku needed corpses to replenish its power." Kirito explained quietly, feeling sick to the stomach as she spoke. She had avoided the mansion and said she was readying SODOM for the "game," because she hadn't been able to coldly watch the innocent girls walk to their slaughter. The first and only time she'd been there during a meal time, she'd vomited her stomach dry and hadn't been able to eat for days.

Joker curled his hands into fists and slammed them into the wall, causing Kirito to flinch.

"You went into a building where a monster that _ate young woman _for power might be waiting _without _me?" Joker slowly asked, blood pounding in his head.

"If he was still alive, Mori-san wouldn't have killed me. I already told you that. He didn't know Shiguma was destroyed, or Rinne, and if the ceremony had been successful, he wouldn't need to consume corpses." Kirito told him.

"That's _not the point!_" Joker snapped. "I made you a goddamn promise and I take my promises seriously, damn it! You should have _never_ gone into that building alone if there was a chance a corpse-eating monster that prefers young women was in there! You are my responsibility now! Who cares if the ceremony had been completed or not? Koganei-kun had made it past you and I bet Mori would've noticed. He would've labeled you useless and consumed just because he _can_, not because he _has_ to." Joker pushed away and swung around.

As he scrubbed a hand over his face, Kirito slumped against the wall, eyes wide.

"D-Do… Do you really think so?" Kirito whispered.

Joker looked over his shoulder to see Kirito's green-tinged, pale face.

"Yes. I do."

Kirito lurched down the alley and fell to her knees. Joker's eyes widened beneath his hat as she vomited the lunch they'd eaten when they first made it to Tokyo. He quickly dropped to her side as she continued to be sick until her stomach was completely emptied and she was dry heaving.

"Kiri? Kiri, it's okay. It didn't happen. I would've known. I swear, I would've known and I wouldn't have let it happen." He whispered as if to a small child as she sobbed and heaved over the ground. Hearing her weep, he gathered her up against his chest, ignoring the vomit on her mouth and snot from her nose. He stroked her long braid.

"S-Sorry. I'm s-sorry. It's just… I… What you said. Oh god, I remembered what I let happen, what I ignored. All those girls were violently raped and torn to pieces and devoured and I just ran away. I looked the other way. I let it happen because of something so stupid. _Who am I?_" Kirito laughed harshly. "I always knew the answer. I'm a coward, a sick coward who killed innocent people and ignored the deaths of even more for my own personal, selfish gain. And I had nothing to be scared of! Nothing! I'm a twenty-year-old girl and completely healthy! Nothing. I let them die for nothing! For a monster!" Kirito curled her hands into Joker's shirt and sobbed. "I'm just as much a monster. I should release you from your promise. Who cares if I die or if Mori's still alive? I deserve that death. The death I let so many suffer. But I can't. I _can't_! I'm such a horrible person, Joker-san. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

Joker sighed and, carefully avoiding the puddle of sick, got to his feet, lifting Kirito in a swift movement. His gut wound pulled and he winced. A few moments of slow, shallow breaths, he straightened and then left the alley. Kirito continued to apologize almost silently, her mouth pressed against his shirt. He was very glad they had decided to purposely get a hotel room near Mori's business center. There was only so far he could walk with his wound still relatively new. Stares of passersby and, soon enough, hotel staff were blatantly ignored. He managed to get the door to the third floor room open, before he kicked it shut and laid Kirito on one of the queen-sized beds.

As he pulled away, Kirito sat up and grasped his shirt. Her wild gaze searched the exposed lower-half of his face.

"No! Please, don't leave me alone! Not right now! It-It… Oh god!" Kirito bent over, her shoulders heaving again.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here. Calm down!" Joker knelt by the bed and tucked her head between her knees. "Breathe. Just breathe."

He counted ten, ragged, deep breaths before her heaving stopped and her grip on his shirt slackened.

"S-Sorry."

"No. Don't be. Just calm down. I'm going to get you a wet rag to wipe off your face and then you can lie down. You should take a nap or something and then we'll talk about what you found out today."

"N-No… No, I'm fine. I'm fine." Kirito released his shirt and straightened. She removed her glasses and stood, Joker getting to his feet with her.

"Are you sure? That was pretty much a panic attack there."

"It's fine. I'm fine. I'll clean up myself. I need to brush my teeth…" She moved away, still pale and shaking. Joker watched her go until the bathroom door closed and then slumped on the second bed.

"Damn it." He caught his head in his hands. "I made her have a _panic attack_. Real smooth, Joker, real fuckin' smooth." He dropped back onto the bed and glared at the ceiling, the nausea he'd ignored roiling his gut. _Raped and devoured. Sick, twisted monster. I think even Kurei would've drawn a line there. There's no way Kurei would've served that monster, mother or not. Raiha would've offered to use Raijin and we would've tried to take on the Shishiten ourselves before his body got much stronger. Damn it. All those girls dead. _

Joker covered his eyes with his hand, but quickly dropped it and stared at the ceiling until his eyes watered. Gory images playing in his mind, anger and disgust mixing so it almost made him throw up when he closed his eyes and saw the images painted against his eyelids.

_I should hate her. I should hate her for being a coward and letting that happen, for standing aside and letting them die just so she could learn her fuckin' real age. But I think she hates herself more than I possibly could. Stupid woman._

Kirito exited the bathroom a short while later, looking pale, but steadier. She flopped gracelessly onto the bed. As Joker sat back up, he noticed grimly that she refused to meet his eyes.

"I found out nothing." She forced out harshly. "Mori-san hasn't returned or made any calls. None of the Shishiten have contacted the office, either, and Kurei-san hasn't made an appearance. It's been almost a month."

"We'll need to try and contact the Uruha then. Raiha and Neon were still alive the last I knew. I doubt any of the Hokage would've killed them, either, no matter how hard Neon or Raiha pushed." Joker decided. "I'm pretty good at sensing aura, even over long distances. It's how I was able to find Kurei in the first place. What bothers me is I can't sense him now. I can't even sense Recca, who's just as much a bright flame in my head as Kurei."

"Maybe they all died. Maybe we're the only ones left." Kirito's shaking returned. "All dead. All dead because of a monster that I helped gain strength." She dug her fingernails into her face and squeezed her eyes shut. "For a year, just more than a year, I served that monster and called him my master. I'd be sick again if there was anything left."

Joker stepped to her and grasped her shoulders.

"Pull yourself together. I seriously doubt everyone died. I'm sure the Hokage are in their hometown now, going to high school again. We'll go there first and see Yanagi alive, safe and sound. And for once, I'm glad you're a coward."

Kirito looked up, puzzled.

"You're too cowardly to kill yourself." The self-deprecating smirk on her face confirmed his words and he gently patted her head. "I'm taking the bike out for a ride and for gas. Try and get some sleep. There are places to go to pray for those girls' souls if it'll make you feel better."

Kirito nodded slowly and Joker turned out of the room, pocketing his room key.

_Looks like getting compensation is off the to-do list for a while._ Joker thought wryly as he pushed the button for the elevator.

&&&

Kirito swung her leg over the motorcycle and flipped up the visor. Joker followed suit, pocketing the bike's key. As she put her glasses back on her face and set the helmet on the bike's seat, Joker's hand captured her elbow.

"You doing okay? You still look pretty sick from yesterday." Joker murmured, his voice anxious.

"I'm fine."

"You say that a lot."

"Maybe I mean it a lot. Did you have to park right in the middle of the gate? I'm sure we're noticeable enough without the roadblock, Joker-san." Kirito swiftly changed the subject and set her hand on the motorcycle's seat.

"I wanted to _make sure_ we're noticeable. Domon and Recca are both pretty stupid at times."

"Mikagami is _not_, however. I won't be surprised if he had Ensui at our throats before we noticed _them_." Kirito reminded Joker, her tone actually amused. _I must be a bad influence._ Joker thought with a grin.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad Ensui's probably dust, too. Here, sit down. You look like you're going to keel over." He grasped her waist and set her up on the seat before she could speak.

"I said I was fine, Joker-san." Kirito sighed as the high school's irritating bell rang loudly. "But thank you." She moved her helmet onto her lap to make a little room for him to lean against the bike.

"No problem." He adjusted his helmet beneath his arm as students filed out of the school. "Ready for the welcoming party?"

"More than. I really hope that gorilla and Kirisawa-san don't try to kill me as soon as they see me." Kirito hummed softly and swung her legs. Joker looked over, a smile forming. "Being near so many kids makes me feel like my fourteen-year-old self again."

"I'm glad we came here first then." Joker told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She blushed softly, looking up towards his face. "Now, I can put the moves on you and not feel bad about it."

"…" SLAP!

Recca, Yanagi, and Fuuko walked out of the building, laughing over another Flame Man volume. Fuuko and Recca paused, pupils dilating before they looked up. Ostentatiously standing in the very middle of the school gate, propped against a chrome and electric-blue motorcycle was Joker, his I *heart* Tokyo cap pulled low over his face. Strangely, a red handprint was on his face, which he was rubbing gently, pouting. Next to him, perched on the motorcycle's seat, was Kirito- though only Fuuko recognized her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Recca and Fuuko demanded.

"Heyo!" Joker waved gaily.

Kirito hopped down, cast a glare in Joker's direction, and then bowed. "Konnichi wa. I apologize for our previous interaction and we've come without hostile intent." Kirito politely explained.

"What she said." Joker agreed.

"IT'S THE CRAZY OLD LADY!" Domon howled from behind the first three Hokages.

"Your stupidity is showing, gorilla-man. That is obviously not an old woman." Mikagami calmly pointed out as he, too, joined the group.

"Joker, I'm glad to see you again. Raiha-san and Neon-san told us they thought you were dead. They said they couldn't find your body and that you might've made a blackhole." Yanagi bowed as well, prompted by Kirito's politeness to return it. "I never met you, even when I was Mori's captive, so I have nothing against you either." Yanagi told Kirito. Kirito looked away and reached over towards Joker as her hand shook. Joker grabbed her hand quickly, praying that she wouldn't panic attack _right now_.

"Are you kidding, Yanagi? She was one of Mori's main stooges! Maybe you never met her, but she never tried to help you escape! She tried to sabotage us, too!" Fuuko exclaimed.

"If Hime says so, then I'll trust them, too." Recca cut off any further words from his friends. "Besides, she may have been with Mori before, but she's with Joker now. And Joker's not an enemy.

"Well, looks like there's a lot of confusion, so let's clear it up, shall we? Where's Koganei-kun?" Joker looked around in an over-exaggerated manner until he noticed the crestfallen looks on the Hokage's faces. "He… He died?"

"No! Kaorin didn't die! Oh… You wouldn't know about Kurei, either, would you?" Fuuko bit down on her thumbnail.

"Kurei? What happened to him?" Joker stepped forward, sweat sliding down his temple. "There's no way he died!"

"No. He didn't." Mikagami answered. Joker relaxed and Kirito squeezed his hand.

"I'm glad for you." She whispered softly. Joker nodded slowly.

"Let's go to my house, then. It's the best place to talk." Recca motioned with his head as he wrapped an arm around Yanagi's slumped shoulders. "We have some stuff to catch up on."

Kirito sat on her knees across from Recca as Fuuko and Domon eyed her warily. Joker sprawled out next to her, keeping his hands free in case she showed signs of panic again. Mikagami sat nearest the door, looking almost out of place without Ensui nearby. Of course, Yanagi sat next to Recca, looking cheerful again.

"The best news is that all of our friends lived. We thought you had died, Joker, so I'm very glad I can say that now!" Yanagi smiled happily in Joker's direction.

"Wow, thanks. That's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Why aren't you wearing the guard on your arm? The tattoos are also gone from your arms, Recca-san." Kirito asked, impatient to know what had happened.

"Oi. We'll get to it." Recca grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hime has been sad about Joker for a while now. Give her a chance to be happy he's alive."

"Time's up." Fuuko announced.

The brown-haired warrior- even without Fuujin, she was still a fighter- preceded to fill in the gaps of Joker's and Kirito's knowledge, the others occasionally filling in their own knowledge. Joker had his own story to tell about Kaoru's last battle with him and then with Kirito. The ex-enemies then filled in their own story.

"I didn't think Raiha or Neon would die. They both have incredible luck." Joker frowned softly. "I just can't believe Kurei and Koganei-kun are gone. I thought my death would be the reason we couldn't have our rematch and was hoping, since I didn't die, I'd get that match." He chuckled humorlessly. "Go figure. I really wasn't meant to have that re-match, Koganei-kun. And Kurei's gone, too. I guess I'll go back to Osaka, then. It'll be boring here with Kurei to play with." Joker sighed.

"So you really _are_ from Osaka, then?" Fuuko asked with wide eyes. "I kinda thought it was just part of the act."

"Nah. That would've been too troublesome to keep up for long." Joker grinned.

"You say Hiruko-san and Aoi-san are living in this city with you?" Kirito repeated.

"Yeah, Aoi works in my family's flower shop and goes to school with us." Domon told her.

"You didn't see him because he stayed after for detention." Recca laughed, clutching his stomach, and the others also chuckled- besides Mikagami who looked like he was sleeping.

"Detention?" Kirito blinked.

"Yeah. He refuses to wear the boy's uniform!" Recca choked out. "He says he's 'too pretty for pants.'"

Joker joined in the laughter after that.

"So, will you be heading out tonight, then, for Osaka?" Yanagi asked as her giggles subsided.

"Well, it's kind of late in the afternoon and we just got here from Tokyo." Kirito looked up at Joker with pleading eyes. "We're not going to get on the motorcycle again so soon, are we? It can wait, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. It can wait. I'm sure there's a decent hotel. It's probably not as nice as the one in Tokyo, so we should get a single bed this ti-ITAI! Not again, woman!" Joker bent over, clutching his head where she'd punched him.

"I'm _not _sleeping with you, Joker-san! If it's a crappy hotel, you're sleeping on the _floor_!"

"C'mon, did you have to ruin my image _in front _of them?" Joker whined. "You think I'd get a little compensation for being your bodyguard anyway. It's not I'm getting pa-OOF!" He grunted loudly as her fist landed in his side- the side where he was missing _half of his ribs_. "WILL YOU STOP HITTING THERE? I'm wounded! _Wounded!_"

"Stop being vulgar, please, Joker-san." Kirito told him, pleasantly smiling.

"If… If there's going to be a problem with the hotel, please, come spend the night at my house! I have a really big one and I would love to have some company!" Yanagi offered quickly.

"That would be very kind of you, Sakoshita-san, but I wouldn't want to impose."

"I don't like the idea of an ex-enemy spending the night with you alone, Hime." Recca added.

"Just one? I thought that invitation included me?"

"And I don't want a guy in your house for the night, either." Recca quickly amended, glaring over at Joker who grinned.

"I have an idea! Let's have a slumber party tonight, Yanagi. It's a school night, so it'll be even more fun, you'll see!" Fuuko suggested. "Joker can spend the night here, because Mii-chan might kill him 'cuz he's too happy and Domon's house doesn't have enough room."

"I might kill Domon because he's an annoying gorilla." Joker put in jovially. Domon flipped him off.

"Say it again, freak." Domon growled.

"You're an annoy-Mph!" Kirito covered Joker's mouth with her hand and smiled over at Fuuko.

"That sounds like a great idea. If Sakoshita-san and Hanabishi-san don't have anymore objections."

"I don't want to sleep with Joker!" Recca exclaimed.

"Recca, you don't have to sleep with him, you dumbass. I'm sure your mom can find a spare futon somewhere." Fuuko snapped, slapping his head.

"It sounds like fun!" Yanagi clapped her hands excitedly and grinned. "I've never had so many friends that I could have a _slumber party_! This will be fun!"

"Let's call Aoi and make it a reunion." Fuuko proposed as she snuggled with the giggling Yanagi.

"OI! Aoi is a boy, too!" Recca exclaimed.

"Psh. Says his package, not his brain!"

"Aoi-chan would be fun, too. Do you mind, Kirito-san?"

"Of course not. I had nothing against Aoi-san, though you wouldn't call us friends." Kirito smiled. "I'm glad you've included me in this slumber party. I've never been to one, either."

"This will be great! You two will have a lot a fun! Let's go get Aoi-chan and find some chocolate snacks and facial stuff. We gotta do it right." Fuuko decided. Recca and Mikagami snorted.

"Facial stuff?" Recca gaped.

"What? You have a problem with it?" Fuuko raised her fist threateningly, needles glistening. "It's friggin tradition, asswipes. Let's go, girls."

Kirito got to her feet as Fuuko dragged a laughing Yanagi towards the door.

"Will you be all right, Kiri-chan?" Joker asked looking up at her.

Kirito nodded. "I'll be fine. I don't think anything should happen like yesterday. And _don't call me that!_"

"Kirito-chan! You're holding us up!" Kirito hurried after Fuuko, bowing to the boys quickly. Recca blinked.

"HIME! You better call me at seven in the morning, so I know you're all right!" Recca shouted after her, scrambling to his feet.

"Eight!"

"Seven fifteen!"

"Eight!"

"This isn't bargaining, Hime! Seven thirty!"

"Eight!" Yanagi sang.

"Seven forty-five?" He said hopefully.

"I'll call you a seven forty-five." Yanagi agreed.

"Kiri-chan, should I sneak into your window toni-GEH!" Joker keeled over as a slipper hit him full in the face.


End file.
